borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prove Yourself.
Prove Yourself is the first and only mission in the Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot expansion. Upon entering the underdome for the first time, head down the stairs and you will see The Underdome Bounty Board. Interact with the board to pick up this mission. Walkthrough Objective Complete 5 rounds in each coliseum. *Hell-burbia beat: 0/1 *The Angelic Ruins beat: 0/1 *The Gully beat: 0/1 "In order to access the longer tournaments, you'll need to prove yourself by completing 5 rounds in each coliseum." Strategy In this mission you have to take on the 3 arenas, and survive 5 rounds in each of them. Each round consists of 5 waves: The starter wave, the gun wave, the horde wave, the badass wave, and last: the boss wave. *The starter wave consists of normal enemies ranging from bruisers to psychos. This round is the easiest so you should be able to use whatever weapon you're most comfortable using. *The gun wave consists of enemies that have guns, usually bruisers and bandits, with the occasional Lance troops. For this round it is recommended that you keep your distance and use a long-range weapon - going in head first could result in you being swarmed by enemies. *The horde wave consists of psychos and midgets. For this round, use a close-range weapon and run circles around them. Keep your eye on them at all times, and never let yourself get surrounded, because in the later rounds one hit or grenade from a psycho can kill you. *The badass wave has tougher enemies ranging from bruisers to Crimson Lance and guardians (all except sera guardians) and it seems that the guardians are seen more often in The Angelic Ruins. There is usually a mix of normal badass enemies. For this round it is recommended that you keep your distance and use mid- to long-range weapons. *The boss wave will introduce one of the bosses from the main game, such as Nine-Toes, King Wee Wee, and Baron Flynt. Most of these bosses will have support (for example, Nine-Toes has his two skag pets Pinky and Digit, Master McCloud will have a pair of Lance Royal Guard, others will have normal bandits, bruisers, etc). The best strategy against the bosses is to face them the way you did during the game, but use this new terrain to your advantage. By round 2, the rules start to kick in and by round 5 there are two. There are many extra rules that range from lower gravity, tougher enemy shields, or specific weapon types being more powerful than others. In the 5 round matches, the most rules you'll have at one time is 2, but in the 20 round matches you eventually stack up to 4 rules. The best strategy is to adapt to them and know what your advantages and disadvantages are. Since the rules are set randomly they sometimes have no effect on the current wave of enemies. For example: the Loaded rule that gives enemies larger clips will sometimes activate during a horde wave. See also Underdome gameplay mechanics for more details. Completion "You've proven yourself... at least a little bit. Now that you've gotten through round 5, step behind the curtain and see if you can get to round 20!" Additional Information Notes Though there are no following missions, after you complete Prove Yourself you will be able to access the larger tournaments. The 3 larger tournaments are played in the same arenas as before, however, they will run up to 20 rounds, which is 100 waves. During these larger tournaments, the further you progress the more Rules are brought into play (Most is four). However, you do not recieve any in-game reward from this like you did the previous mission. Trivia * So far, this is the only mission in existence that grants you a Skill Point as a reward. It can be completed twice: in Playthrough 1 and Playthrough 2 to obtain a total of 2 Skill Points. This, in combination with the level cap of 61 in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, brings the maximum possible amount of skill points (sans modding) to 58. See also Category:Missions Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot